New Years Eve Surprise
by Princess Katreena
Summary: A gift of happenes is given to bring in the New Year


New Years Eve Surprise 

"I still can not believe you are here how did you managed it?"

"Oh they owe me a favour for saving them all the time"

"About time…so how long"

The dark haired women asked the tall man holding her tight in their bed in the light of the full moon a New Years Eve he had surprised her after the boys left for their homes, he had left just over a year ago. She was so happy but knew it would not last long he would leave her again like always she had no doubt he loved them but felt he had to protect them and the only way he knew was to fight and train

"Forever I promised you after I left with Shenrong I would come back and we would never part…that was a year ago…"

"You mean…"

"Yes how would you like to make a journey with me?"

"We…I would not come back alone?"

The tall man smiled and pulled her closer to him holding her like she was his life line and to him she was

"Never alone again…I will still be training but I will be were you could get too me…"

Then ChiChi understands what he is offering her.

She had been very ill threw this past year but was able to hide it from her friends and family but tonight it hurt so much then he had come in as if he was never gone holding her to him comforting her

"They will be fine Chi they are grown you did well raising them better then I ever could have…"

"Goku don't I was wrong to always be mad at you…I want to go with you were ever you take me can I say good bye to them?"

Goku stood up nodding using his IT they first visited Gohan she smiled as she saw the two holding each other close bending over her son telling him how proud she was of him then quietly they slipped into Pans room ChiChi genially touched her check whispering her good bye as a small tear ran down her cheek Goku pulled her too him as they went to see her youngest boy now living at CC to be closer to Trunks and Vegeta

"Will he be safe with them?"

She asked unsure she liked her son there

"Yes he is more like them then Gohan would ever be at least he is happy right?"

"Yes"

Then she bent down kissing his forehead Gotens' faecal features shifted as if he knew they were there so quietly they slipped out trying not to wake him or Trunks who was in the other bed a crossed from Gotens'

"Come love before they wake"

Goku whispered as he guided her out of the demi Sayains room she turned one last time looking right at Trunk whispering

"You better take care of him Trunks"

They moved into Bulmas' room saying good bye too her ChiChi knew she too was wearing beyond repair but Bulma would hide it like ChiChi has, Bulma was very proud it was then ChiChi notes Bulma was alone

"Goku where is Vegeta?"

"Right here woman…"

ChiChi gasped as the figure in the shadows came near them

"You think I would let you slip away this time Baka?"

Vegeta asked as he came out of the shadows Goku smiled he did not get to say good bye last time putting his hand out to Vegeta at first it looked like he would walk away but he took his friends hand gripped it tight unspoken words between them

"You wish to come too?"

Goku asked Vegeta was hesitant looking at his mate he did but did not want to leave her behind he knew the kids would be fine but her…

"Goku can we not take her too…"

ChiChi asked Goku paused unsure as Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see who Vegeta was talking too

"Vegeta…who are you…oh hi Chi Goku……GOKU!!!"

Bulma shouted as she sat upright in bed she had heard Vegeta talking and at first she thought it was to Trunks then she realised there was a female voice and a voice no one could mistaken

"Hi Bulma"

Goku said smiling

"Were how…You…"

She started to ask half a sleep still Vegeta chuckled he never thought he would see the day she was at a loss of words

"Gee Kaccorrot you should come over more often I would have peace and quite"

Vegeta said smirking Bulma stuck her tongue out then tire lied back on their bed he eye showed how old and tired she was…

"Vegeta tell you friends to come back tomorrow I am tired"

Bulma muttered as she flopped back down covering her head with the blanket to cut out the light

"I can't Bulma it a one time thing…"

Goku said more seriously sad to see his friend in pain she peeked out and said softly

"You're leaving again?"

She was about to spas when Goku stopped her

"Yes Chi is coming with…do you want to come too?"

"Ah…I ah…"

Vegeta could not hold it in anymore

"That is twice in one night woman you are loosing your touch…"

He said chuckling ChiChi looked at Bulma knowing how she felt

"Come on Bulma one more adventure…"

Goku said with that famous grin she looked at them then at Vegeta she wanted to go but to leave the kids and him

"They will be fine without us…"

Her eyes light up with a sparkle he was going too

"Yes I am coming too so why don't we go before they wake…"

Vegeta said trying to sound gruff but the sharp edge in his voice had mellowed out too much she smiled getting out of bed

"I thought Sayains live hundreds of year"

Bulma said to them Vegeta chuckled and said

"If I stayed who would keep you and that baka out of trouble it is too much to ask ChiChi to watch both of you trouble makers"

Vegeta said smirking then Goku lied a hand on ChiChi and she put her hand on the stubborn prince, who became their grates ally, Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms as they vanished from sight as the morning light begin its rise on the first morn of the new year they vanished to a far off place were they could be with the one they loved forever.

Goku and Chi made a nice home not far from Grand Kais palace Vegeta and Bulma were next door to them Vegeta causing havoc with the in habitants especially the Kais

Down on earth the young demi Sayains woke first Goten and Trunks knew something was wrong they headed to Trunks parents room worried something happened.

Goten and Trunks walked in their Sayain sense of smell of the hint of death Trunks closed his eyes as he realised they both were gone lying together in each others arms a smile on each of their faces

Trunks shook his head in sadness he knew she was sick but had no clue his dad was too

"He promised me he would never leave mom again then said he beat me if I told her that…"

Goten nodded

"Trunks I had a weird dream but now I wonder if it was a dream…dad and mom were here saying good bye and if you feel out carefully you can tell dad was in this room with mom and your parents and mom and dads ki's' are gone…"

Goten said but to the surprise of his friend he was smiling tear were there but he was happy Trunks was about to ask him what was up when Goten said

"I am happy because they are now…think Trunks they are together up there forever no more waiting mom is with him she is happy so am I…"

Trunks nodded understanding and he hopped that maybe his dad would not have too had how he felt for her any more

"I will miss you dad mom"

Trunks said softly

"Have fun mom keep dad out of trouble"

Goten said then the two young men left the room closing it up and headed downstairs and called everyone to let them know what had happened neither greave nor did Bula when she found out she knew some how and was happy her father was happy.

Gohan was not handling it well nor was Pan but they soon got over it knowing that his father was happy and so was his mother finally

The End


End file.
